seaworldusafandomcom-20200214-history
News 2016
January 10, 2016 - SeaWorld has transferred Betsy, Ringer, and Juan from SeaWorld San Diego to Aquatica Orlando. The three had previously lived in Animal Care at the park. January 11, 2016 - Liko and Schooner have been sent to Texas State Aquarium from SeaWorld Orlando. They are meeting two adult males named Shadow and Kai. January 18, 2016 - Betsy has died at Aquatica Orlando. SeaWorld has said that her death was related to gastrointestinal issues, but they will not be certain until a necropsy is performed. She was captured in Chile in 1983 by SeaWorld San Diego, where she gave birth to calves in 1986, 1987, Toni in 1988, Pepe in 1993, Crocker in 1995, Ross in 1998, and Rachel in 2001. Rest in peace, Betsy. January 2016 - Two pregnant dolphins at SeaWorld Orlando, Damara and Nueces, have been sent to Discovery Cove. February 2016 - Dexter and Rascal have been sent to SeaWorld Orlando from Discovery Cove. It is possible that Dash is pregnant, as she has has moved to SeaWorld Orlando's Dolphin Nursery from Discovery Cove. It has been confirmed that she arrived in August of last year with Diego. February 5, 2016 - I must announce the death of Dart, a Pacific white-sided dolphin born at SeaWorld San Antonio in 2009 to Lorelai and Arrow via artificial insemination. Rest in peace Dart. February 5, 2016 - A Risso's dolphin stranded near SeaWorld Orlando. The dolphin died soon after being found stranded. February 7, 2016 - SeaWorld Orlando has become involved in a mass transfer of belugas. One male on loan to Georgia Aquarium, Grayson, has been sent to Shedd Aquarium in Chicago, which keeps another male on loan, Beethoven. Mystic Aquarium has sent a male named Naluark to SeaWorld Orlando, while Aurek and Maple have been sent on breeding loan to Georgia Aquarium. February 23, 2016 - Discovery Cove has announced that 32-year-old Astra has given birth. The calf has not been named, and no sire has been confirmed. March 3, 2016 - Discovery Cove has named Astra's female calf Skye. The sire still has not been confirmed. March 8, 2016 - SeaWorld has announced that Tilikum, the mature bull orca at SeaWorld Orlando, is severely ill with a lung infection. They do not have high hopes for his survival. March 18, 2016 - SeaWorld has announced that they will no longer breed orcas. This also goes for the six in Loro Parque - Kohana, Keto, Skyla, Morgan, Tekoa, and Adan. Since Morgan is European owned, this cannot be guaranteed, as Marineland Antibes will likely become her owner when Loro Parque's breeding loan ends in 25 years, or when the orcas at the park die off. March 21, 2016 - Damara gave birth to her first calf at Discovery Cove. The sire of the calf is either Alpha or Scott. No news on the pregnancies of Nueces, Frankie, or Gala. The female calf is named Delilah. March 23, 2016 - I have found that Discovery Cove announced the sire of Skye to be Kenobi via artificial insemination. This explains why the birth occurred in February. March 23, 2016 - Discovery Cove has announced that two of their 8-year-old females, Gala and Frankie, are now pregnant. The sires are unknown, but I suspect they are being sired via artificial insemination. In this case, Razzle, Crunch, Belle, Gilly, Fathom, and Kenobi are the most likely sires. Akai, Capricorn, Hutch, and Lester are the most likely sires if conceived naturally. March 23, 2016 - SeaWorld has announced that Tilikum appears to be recovering from his lung infection, though they have not announced whether or not a full recovery is expected. March 29, 2016 - Guests to SeaWorld Orlando and Discovery Cove have reported that Haley II has been sent from SeaWorld Orlando to Discovery Cove. May 12, 2016 - Gala gave birth to a female calf. The calf was later named Eden, though this was not revealed until the births of a number of other calves in September. May 31, 2016 - Guests to SeaWorld Orlando and Discovery Cove have reported that Tyler has been sent from Discovery Cove to SeaWorld Orlando. May 31, 2016 - Zip, a male Atlantic bottlenose dolphin that stranded in Texas, has been sent to SeaWorld San Antonio after being deemed nonreleasable. He will live in Animal Care for the time being. June 9, 2016 - Bubbles has died at SeaWorld San Diego's Dolphin Stadium. Bubbles was captured in 1966 by Marineland of the Pacific in California. In 1987, Bubbles was bought by SeaWorld San Diego along with the park, and she has performed in shows ever since. June 21, 2016 - SeaWorld San Diego has rescued a Short-beaked common dolphin named Rosey. June 22, 2016 - Rosey, the Short-beaked common dolphin rescued by SeaWorld San Diego yesterday, has died in intensive care. The juvenile's cause of death is unknown. July 26, 2016 - SeaWorld has confirmed that its Middle Eastern Expansion will not include orcas. July 26, 2016 - A female pygmy killer whale was rescued near Spring Hill, Florida by SeaWorld Orlando. July 27, 2016 - Jenny was euthanized at Discovery Cove. For 15 years, SeaWorld had treated Jenny for oral cancer. She suddenly took a turn for the worse this week, and it was decided today that Jenny would be euthanized. July 30, 2016 - The pygmy killer whale at SeaWorld Orlando has passed away. August 1, 2016 - SeaWorld has revealed for several years that Kasatka, an orca at SeaWorld San Diego, has been ill with a lung infection. This comes the same year that Tilikum was reported to have a lung infection. August 4, 2016 - A decrease in attendance at SeaWorld Orlando has upset the company. It is reported that the shooting at a night club in Orlando, Florida and the death of a young boy eaten by an alligator at Disney World the same week has caused the lower attendance. A judge has also declined the dismissal of a false advertising lawsuit against SeaWorld, allowing the plaintiffs to file a more detailed complaint, despite three times lawsuits were declined in December. August 4, 2016 - Roxy II is the first to give birth to a calf. Her calf is named Kona. August 7, 2016 - Calypso gave birth to a calf, the baby boy has been named Titan. He is sired by CJ, a hybrid male at the park, making him the half-brother of Aries. August 14, 2016 - Nueces gave birth to a male calf named Nero. Nero is likely sired by Alpha, though Scott is also a possible sire. Even Roka is possible, though incredibly unlikely. August 17, 2016 - Stella gave birth to a female calf named Star. It is believed that Kona and Star are sired by Capricorn, as they were both natural pregnancies according to a trainer at Discovery Cove. September 2, 2016 - Haley II gave birth to her first calf, surprisingly. The baby has been named Storm, though the calf's gender is unknown. October 4, 2016 - A 7-year-old male at SeaWorld San Diego, named Montenegro, passed away today. This was revealed upon the re-opening of Ceta Base. October 15, 2016 - Stella's two-month-old daughter, Star, has passed away at Discovery Cove. Her cause of death is listed as failure to thrive. November 29, 2016 - Nueces's three-month-old son, Nero, has also passed away at Discovery Cove. Supposedly, Delilah, Eden, Storm, Kona, and Titan are still alive at Discovery Cove. Her cause of death is listed as a vaccination reaction. November 5, 2016 - Just a month after the passing of Montenegro, 25-year-old Purina passed away at SeaWorld San Diego. The causes of death of Montenegro and Purina is unknown, though they were never in a pool together, likely making their deaths completely unrelated. November 14, 2016 - SeaWorld has reportedly moved Alpha, the father of Delilah, back into Dolphin Cove. Also in Dolphin Cove now is CJ, a 24-year-old male who was previously living at Discovery Cove. It is hoped for the males to breed with Griffith, Tasha, Yar, and Calli most likely. November 18, 2016 - SeaWorld has moved Nigel and Archer, a pair of two-year-old males born at SeaWorld Orlando to Naia and Ariel respectively, to Discovery Cove in order to open up Dolphin Nursery. Ariel, Naia, and Dash are expected to move into Dolphin Cove or Animal Care. November 20, 2016 - SeaWorld Orlando sent two more dolphins, Lily and Starla, to Discovery Cove. It is unknown why the two moved, though Lily probably joined Starla as her adopted mother. December 2016 - SeaWorld has sent Aurora and Gertrude to Discovery Cove. Ceta-Base is also now reporting that Sparrow was sired by Nate, making probable cause to believe the same for Gertrude and Tinker. Gertrude probably moved to cycle Griffith and Aurora to avoid breeding with her older brother. December 21, 2016 - SeaWorld San Antonio has announced an official partnership with the Texas Marine Mammal Stranding Network. TMMSN and SeaWorld San Antonio will help funding with each other.